


Miracles On Baker Street

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	Miracles On Baker Street

"Sherlock why am I here?" "I may have let your sister have tequila." "What?! Where is she?" He points to on top of a table to you dancing. Lestrade walks up "I got a call from the bar what's going on?" "Sherlock gave my sister tequila." "He did what?! Where is she?" John points to on top of the table "At least she's still dressed. How much did she drink?" "7 shots." "7?!" Greg quickly tries to get across the bar to her but the song "Cherry Pie comes on." "Crap!" Greg tries to push his way through as she's just heard the music and is starting to strip dance. He finally just shouts "Police get outta my way!" He shows his badge and they make a path. He wraps his coat around her with one arm and gathers her clothes with the other. "But I wanna dance!" "No we're going home." "BUT I WANNA DANCE!" He sighs and just pulls her closer "You can dance at home for just me how about that?" You smile "Okay." He leads you towards the guys "I swear if you give her alcohol again I'll arrest you." "On what charges?" "For whatever I can think of at the time." Sherlock says "Fine. But she's the one who ordered it I just paid the tab." "She did what?" "She ordered it. No one let me know she wasn't allowed to." "She's not allowed to drink. It doesn't turn out well, especially in public." "Well I'm bringing her home." "Good idea. We'll get the bar in order and get the rest of her things." Greg nods and head out hold you close. He gets you in his car and brings you home. You kiss him and ask "Can I dance now?" "Yes, just let me get the music." "It's already in the player." "What?" "I'm not all the way drunk. I just wanted to dance without everyone asking why. Only one shot was tequila the others were water." "You sneaky minx, you just wanted me to come get you." "Yep. Now let me dance for my man." He smiles and sits on the couch. You dance to Cherry Pie and Greg just smiles. You end up on his lap at the end and kiss him. "Come on darling let's go do another type of dance." You smile and say "Any time sexy." He pick you up and heads to the bedroom. You wake up in the morning and smile. Greg groans and pulls you closer when you try to move. "No." "Why not?" "Because I want to cuddle." You smile. "I'd love to cuddle with you." You cuddle up to him. "Mmm I love morning cuddles with you Greg, we don't do this enough." "We don't usually have time." "Speaking of time aren't you supposed to be at work?" "It's both our days off. And Sherlock and John won't come here because they think you drank 7 shots of tequila yesterday." "Oh yeah, and they never come near me after tequila, or any liquor actually. I think they're scared of my hangover self." "It is pretty scary, you're not very nice with a hangover." "Yeah I'm sorry by the way." "For what?" "For trying to take my clothes off in public, I know you don't like others looking at me. But rest assured I'll always and only be yours." You kiss him. Sherlock walks in "Jean I need you for a case." You groan "Go away Sherlock!" "I know you're not hungover now get out of bed and come to Baker Street at once. Lestrade you too." "Sherlock it's mine and Greg's only day off together just let us enjoy it yeah?" "Nope you're needed." You groan. Sherlock leaves. You look at Greg "You know if we don't go he won't give up and may possibly send my brother to get us." "Let's just go then. We won't get any peace otherwise." You nod and get up. You both get dressed. He entwines your hands together as you walk over to Baker Street. "What do you suppose he wants?" "Don't know but knowing Sherlock it can't be good especially since my brother couldn't convince him to leave us alone on our day off." Greg nods. You walk up the stairs and open the door. "Okay Sherlock what do you want?" You look around and raise an eyebrow. "Why is there a stripper pole in the middle of the room?" You look at Greg and sigh "I have a feeling Sherlock's about to break a promise he made to me." "What do you mean by that?" "She means she used to dance on the pole and I promised to never tell you, but it's relevant to a case now so I need you to dance again." "Sherlock I don't dance anymore haven't for years." "That's why you'll practice here." "No Sherlock I'm not doing it." "The best female dancers are being killed after they dance. It's a serial killer targeting the best female dancers. It can't be me or John who do it. You're the only one I know who can dance the pole." You groan "No Sherlock find someone else." "I tried they've all said no and you match the profile." "Profile?" "Red hair, light eyes, they're all your height, and they've all danced to Tainted Love at the Kitty Kat Klub at one point." You raise an eyebrow "Just like me. Some serial killer is killing girls exactly like me. They're after me!" "Exactly, I need you as bait." "No, no way Sherlock I'm not letting you use my wife as bait!" You touch his arm "Greg if I don't do this more innocent girls will die because of me. If I'm who he's after then it's me he's gonna get." You turn and say "Turn on the music. I've got a dance to brush up on, but not here this pole isn't big enough. Greg come on. No Sherlock you and John stay here." "Why?" "Because I don't want you watching my dance, and my brother doesn't need to see his sister dancing the pole." Sherlock nods. You take Greg's hand and lead him to your old practice grounds. "Oh Jae you're back!!!" You hug Lela "Hey Lela yes I'm back but for just one dance." "Oh which one?" "Tainted Love." "No, I won't let you do it. Not after what happened last time." "I have to there's a serial killer looking for me killing innocent girls who look like me and have danced to that song." "I can't let you." "Excuse me what happened last time?" "Oh who are you?" "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, but more importantly her husband." "Oh. Um. Well last time she danced that she broke her neck." "What? How?" "I was doing my one move and some guy got up on stage and got under me. It's dangerous enough without having to jump off the pole to not hit a patron. I landed on the girl that was with him and broke her leg. I broke my neck." "I'm not letting you do that dance again. No way." You put your hand on his face "I'll be fine Greg I'd danced that perfectly over a hundred times before that. And innocent blood is on my hands. That woman divorced him over that. I think that's why he's coming after me now. He's just gotten off the banned list from the clubs." "You know who he is?" "Luke Harris. But you'll never find him normally. Only at the club." "How do you know that?" "He's a loan shark." "Oh." You kiss Greg "Just sit over there and you can watch me practice. But don't come near the pole it's too dangerous for both of us." He nods. "I promise." You nod. "Okay where's Lula, Lela?" "One second I'll call her. LULA!" Lula walk out "oh my gosh you're back?" Lela says "She needs to dance Tainted Love because a serial killer is killing girls looking for her. She needs to draw him out so her DI husband over there can arrest him." Lula just nods "Okay then let's get to work." She turns on the song and you start to practice. They coach you through all the easy moves until you mastered them all. "Ok only those two moves left. Let's start with just the leg one that's less dangerous." They nod. You climb to the top and perfect the leg one. "Okay just one left." You roll your shoulders and your neck. "I'm ready" You do the moves leading up to it. Then do the move you nail it the first time but you hear Greg shout. You get off the pole and Greg runs over "My god don't do that again you bout scared me to death." "That's the dance move that sets me apart Greg. I have to do that move. And I'm perfectly fine. I have to run the whole routine. Please just sit down again?" He just looks concerned but you kiss him and he sits down. He lets out a breath. You do the whole routine and he's amazed, still a little worried, but amazed. "That was amazing!" "Yes and that's why he's killed the rest because they're not me." He nods. "Where are you doing this dance at?" "The Kitty Kat Klub, tonight. It'll only be filled with you, Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Anderson, Sally, and a few of my old dancer buddies. It'll look full but they've all seen the dance before and know not to tell anyone. They'll be able to take him down. I'll be perfectly safe." "Anderson's seen you dance?" You nod "Yeah back in the day that is. He used to come to the Klub when his wife was away before he started with Donovan." "And how has Donovan seen you dance?" "She was called to do bodyguard duty at the Klub and saw me." "The Homes brothers?" "Mycroft brought Sherlock for his birthday a few years back. Told him he had a surprise in store for him. I was the surprise. I knew Mycroft before I knew Sherlock, Sherlock knew me at the time too, but Mycroft knew about my dancing." "And your brother?" "Sherlock dragged him to my next performance after Mycroft brought him. John didn't know I danced. He just about had a heart attack when he saw his sister up here dancing." "Oh. So why haven't I seen you dance before then?" "Because I only dance at home for you. It's much more personal to me when I'm with you. When I'm on a stage I'm another person. I'm Jae. I'm in another world, my mind wanders when my body dances. But with you it's all me." "So I've seen the real you dance?" "Yes. Only you and one other have seen the real me dance." "Who's the other one?" "My old love Jim. But he tried to break my spirit so I broke his heart." "Oh." You smile and say "it's time to dance." Greg nods and asks "How many of these old dance mates are men?" "Oh almost all of them, but it's okay they're all drag queens. They'll just be dressed as guys for tonight though." He sighs in relief when he hears they're drag queens. "Why are Anderson, Sherlock, and Mycroft coming?" "Because we need some guys that actually look and act like guys to be in the crowd or it'll seem suspicious." "What your dance friends... nevermind." You smile and head up to the stage "Oh by the way Lela and Lula are dancing to make it look like a real show." "And who are they?" "The girls you met earlier." "Oh." "Don't worry they're together." "Are all of your dance friends gay?" "Pretty much yeah. It's why most of them dance. It's the only time they aren't mocked or berated for being gay. When they dance it's just them and the music. None of the audience know they're gay, just that they're dancers. It's their escape." "Then why did you dance?" "Because it was my escape from the world too. I was bullied for being different and this was my escape. For those 3 or 4 minutes I was someone else in a different world. It was nice." "Why did you stop?" "Because I met you and I didn't need that escape anymore. I had you. You accepted me for who I was which made me realize I didn't need to escape reality anymore because it could be just as good as fantasy." He just looks shocked. "You're love is my new escape now Greg. It's all I need." He just smiles and kisses her. "I love you." "I love you too Greg, but you gotta join the audience the shows about to start." "One last question. Why do the girls dance?" "They actually haven't since they met the other. They stopped together. The others love is their escape. They're only dancing tonight as a favor to me. They owe me." "Why?" "That's two questions, but I'll answer it anyway. They owe me because I introduced them." He nods and gives her one last kiss and stands in front of Anderson. "I swear if any of you actually watch her dance I'll break your ribs." They all nod and just look off to the side of the stage so it looks like they're actually watching but they aren't. Lula comes out "And now Lela with Manhunt!" Lela comes out and does Manhunt from Flashdance. She goes backstage then walks out "Next is Lula with Porn Star Dancing!" Lula comes out and dances to Porn Star Dancing by Darkest Days. The girls both come out and announce "And now who we've all been waiting for!" "Returning for one last dance JAE!!" You come out and all the boys gasp at your costume. You hear Greg growl and all the eyes snap to the side while their heads remain forward. You see someone walk in the back but you can't tell who because the house lights are off. The music starts and you start to dance. Everyone oohs and gasps at your moves. You finish and right in front next to Greg is Luke Harris. You smile and nod to Greg's left subtly. Greg freezes and glances to his left. You smile again and take a bow. That's the signal. Greg tackles the man next to him and slaps cuffs on him. He also after he's cuffed punches him in the ribs a few times. You know he'll claim he resisted arrest in the paperwork. Greg hands him to Sally and comes up to you. He wraps his coat around you, and kisses your cheek then glares around the room. The house lights come on and he raises an eyebrow. All the guys are now hugging each other and complementing each others styles and saying how they would've looked better in the girls outfits then they did. You smile "I told you all drag queens. And the others weren't watching, well all except the Holmes brothers because they just love to be difficult." "Can I go punch them in the ribs?" "I wouldn't risk it, Mycroft is the government you know." "It's worth it." He walk up and punches both the brothers in the ribs. Mycroft holds his ribs and says "Well I guess you did warn us." He just shrugs and walks away. Sherlock is still watching you "Perhaps we shouldn't have allowed her to do those flips she is pregnant after all." Greg just stands there shocked as Sherlock walks away. You walk up to a frozen Greg. "Honey what did Sherlock just say to you?" "He just told me you're pregnant." "what I'm not pregnant I'd know if I was." "Maybe we should pick up a couple tests on the way home, just to be sure." You nods knowing Greg won't let it drop until you do. You hope you are but are sure you're not because you only have a very slim chance of becoming pregnant. Doctors say it'd be a miracle for you to be pregnant and carry a child full term. Plus Greg was tested with his ex-wife and they said he had too low of counts to produce a child. I'd say it'd be a right miracle for you to have children together. You both have baby names picked out because you will have hope that one day you might have children. For a boy Joseph Gregory Lestrade, and for girls Ella Anastasia Lestrade and Zoe Evangeline Lestrade. You both want three kids a boy and two girls. You'd like the boy to be older to look out for his little sisters, but so far it's all just a big dream for you two. You stop and pick up three of the best tests. You bring them home and take them. You let them sit the time they need and then look at them. You're just sitting there silently crying as you look at them. Greg comes in. "What's wrong why are you crying?" "They're not sad tears Greg. They're happy. We're pregnant." He starts crying happy tears too and hugs you gently and kiss both you and your stomach. "I love them already." "Me too. I can't believe it. It's a miracle child Greg." "I know. No more work or anything strenuous for you. You need to take it easy." "I know honey. I have to be careful with our little miracle." You hug him and nuzzle into his neck. "I love you." "I love you too." It's silent for a second and then Greg asks "Does this mean I have to thank Sherlock?" "You don't have to but you can and also you can punch him again for not letting us find out ourselves." He just smiles liking your idea. Thank Sherlock and then punch him. "How about you thank him and I punch him?" "No, you already got to punch him. You thank him and I punch him." "That's not fair." "You're right honey. How about we both thank him and then we both punch him?" "Fair." You smile and say "Let's do it now before bed." He nods. He leads you with his hand on your lower back to the car. You don't usually even notice the hand anymore he always puts it there, but this time you do because now you're pregnant. You walk up the stairs and open the door. You smile when you see your brother and Sherlock bickering over something. You clear your throat and smile at them. Greg comes up and wraps his arm around your waist. "We have some news." You smile and motion Sherlock over. You hug him and Greg Shakes his hand "Thank you for telling us. The tests confirmed what you said." Then you both punch him as hard as you can in his ribs you hear your side break. "That's for not letting us find out ourselves." "Okay I'm lost why did you just thank then punch Sherlock?" "We're pregnant. Sherlock told Greg I was. We thanked him for telling us but we also wanted to find out by ourselves so we also punched him." "You've broken my rib." "Yes well finding out your pregnant for the first time is very important to a woman Sherlock and you've tainted that for me." He just nods. You turn and your brother is smiling like an idiot. He hugs you "I'm so happy. So got names picked out?" "Since we got married." "That long?" "Yeah. For a boy Joseph Gregory Lestrade." "And for girls Ella Anastasia Lestrade and Zoe Evangeline Lestrade." "Good names." "Of course they are we picked them. We've also picked the godparents." "Already?" "Have since we were married." "Well then who are they?" "You of course, and the Holmes brothers for Godfathers." "And Molly for Godmother." You nod. "They'll have four Godparents?" "They were going to have seven but we decided Mrs Hudson, Anderson, and Sally weren't going to be Godparents too." "What are you talking about Godparents?" "Oh Sally. Hi." "What do you mean I'm not going to be a Godparent? Godparent to who?" "Greg and I are Pregnant." "And I'm not gonna be a godmother?" "We thought seven was too many." "Seven?" "My brother, the Holmes Brothers, Molly, Mrs Hudson, you, and Anderson." "Well why can't they have seven?" "Oh um hi Anderson. How long have you been standing there?" "Since Sally and I walked in." You look at Greg "Well they'll be loved and protected by that many Godparents." "I'm okay with it if you are." "Okay then you're all godparents!" They all smile. Yes Mrs Hudson, Molly, and Mycroft showed up too right after Anderson and Donovan actually. You turn to Greg when you get home "I've just had a thought. What if we manage to have more kids after this one. Who'll be left to be their Godparents?" "All of them." "Again?" He nods "Yeah I suspect any kids we miraculously have will have 7 Godparents each." "Yeah our friends are rather like family aren't they?" He nods and smiles kissing your cheek.

9 MONTHS LATER

"One last push!" You push and you hear a baby crying. You smile at Greg who is holding your hand. "We created a life Greg." He just got happy tears in his eyes. He never thought he'd get to be a father. You're both waiting to find out the sex, you wanted it to be a surprise. "It's a beautiful baby boy." You start crying "Did you hear that Greg it's a boy?" He smiles. "Have you got a name?" You say together "Joseph Gregory Lestrade" The doctor writes it down and hands you your beautiful baby boy. He's got your eyes and his father's dark locks, well when his hair wasn't grey. You smile up at Greg "He's our little miracle." He just nods. You kiss Joseph's head and hand him to Greg. Greg just looks so happy holding his son. It's been almost two years since Joseph was born. His birthday is tomorrow. He makes a wish on his cake with all his 7 Godparents there. He whispers in your ear "I wished for a little brother or sister." Your face falls and you look sadly at Joseph "I don't think that wish is gonna come true honey. We were lucky to have you, you're our little miracle." Greg hears your whispering and he sighs. He knows what Joseph wished for. It's what he wished for on his birthday too, but Jean's right Joseph is their little miracle baby and asking for another miracle is just too much to ask for. You smile and pass out cake. You pour wine for everyone and Sherlock is staring at you then he stops you from taking a drink of your wine glass. "Sherlock I promise wine doesn't make me go wild." "I didn't stop you for that reason." He just glances down at your stomach. You bring your hands up to your mouth dropping the glass that Sherlock catches. Greg is the only one to notice this and comes over. "Darling are you alright?" "Greg we need to run to the store." "Why?" "You should go while Joseph is occupied with all of us." "What why are we going to the store?" You gently put your hands on your stomach. Greg's eyes widen "You can't be." "Sherlock thinks so, and he was right last time." Greg just nods "Make sure Joseph doesn't even notice we're gone." Sherlock nods and you and Greg slip out and run to the store. You pick up the same tests as last time. You take them at home and are nervous about the results. The doctors said it was a miracle you carried Joseph to term and with no health problems. You look at the tests and start crying holding your hands over your mouth. "Darling are you alright?" You open the door he notices your tears. His face lights up and he starts crying happy tears. You walk out and announce "Can we have everyone's attention please?" They all turn to you and notice you've both been crying. "For his birthday Joseph wished for a little brother or sister, and Greg wished for another child on his, as did I. I'm so happy to say all of our wishes have come true. We've just found out. We're pregnant again." Everyone cheers and Joseph is crying happy tears. He runs and hugs you both. Greg says "Careful Joseph not too tight. You need to be gentle with your mum." He nods and hugs you gently. You smile and kiss his head. "Now of course you'll all be this ones Godparents too." They all smile and nod.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"What?" "You're pregnant with twins." "But how am I going to carry them to term, I was lucky to carry Joseph to term." "You'll be fine, your body has somehow healed itself after the birth of your son. Would you like to know the sex of the twins?" You look at Greg. "Do we? I mean we only have two names left and what if neither of those can be used?" Greg thinks and says "I want to know this time. Do you?" You nod "Yes I want to know this time too." You turn to the doctor "We'd like to know the sexes." "It's twin girls." You smile and start crying "Greg it is twin girls." He smiles and starts crying happy too. "It's what we've been wishing for." "We got our wish." He kisses you. You both walk out smiling with tears still in your eyes. Sherlock deduces "Ah so good news then?" You smile and nod "It's twin girls. It's what we've been wishing for since we were married. We've always wanted a boy and two girls with the boy older." Sherlock nods and takes a step behind Mycroft. He's the one who first told Jean she looked like she was carrying twins. You notice this and laugh "I promise we won't punch you this time Sherlock" He steps out from behind Mycroft and hugs you, and Greg shakes Sherlock's hand. Then you both look at Sherlock and kick his shins. He groans. "Well, we didn't punch you did we?" He just rolls his eyes. They all hug you.

A FEW YEARS LATER

It's your birthday today. Ella and Zoe are now 2 and Joseph is almost 4. Everyone is gathered once more but with a few additions. John got married to Mary and they have a little girl Rosie who is a few months old, Anderson and Donovan are here too but are now married. Anderson got a divorce and they got married just before Rosie was born, Sally is currently pregnant with a little boy. Oh and big surprise Mycroft got married too, in secret of course, but all of us were invited to the private ceremony, and we all found out Anthea's real name is Amber. And to everyone's happy surprise Sherlock and Molly are now a couple and you know for a fact he plans to ask her to marry him on their one-year anniversary next week. You look over your ever growing family and smile. Your three kids and Greg come over. They each give you a kiss and a hug. You smile as they all want to hand you cards. "I may have helped them with the writing part, but it's all their words." You smile. You open the girls "We love you, mummy. Happy birthday to the best mummy ever!" It's signed by them both. You hug them. "I love you my miracle twins." They smile and hug you. Joseph hands you his card. "Happy birthday mummy. I love you so much. I promise to always be there for you and to always take care of my sisters too. Love Joseph." You smile and hug him. "I love you my miracle boy." You kiss his head. Greg hands you his. You smile as it says "Happy birthday love" on the front. When you open it you look up at Greg with tears in your eyes. "You sure?" "Yep." In the inside, it said, "We need to find a new way to hurt Sherlock we can't kick or punch him this time." Tears run down your face because you're so happy. "Should we even buy the tests this time?" "Do we really need to?" "I'd say no. But what are we going to name it?" "We'll just have to wait and see." You smile and walk over "Can we have everyone's attention, please? You too Sherlock." He walks over and stands towards the back. You smile at that. "We've just found out we've been blessed with another miracle. We're pregnant again. This is the best birthday gift. Come here Sherlock so we can thank you for telling us." He takes one step up and stops. "We promise not to punch or kick you this time." He just walks up and hugs you and actually hugs Greg this time. You and Greg look at each other, then slap Sherlock across the face at the same time so both sides get hit at the same time. You chuckle and say "You really should have seen that coming Sherlock." He just grumbles and rubs his cheeks. They all hug you, gently.

A FEW MORE YEARS LATER

Everyone has gathered again but this time for Noah Sebastion and Isaac James 2nd birthday. It was twin boys this time. Ella and Zoe are almost 4 and Joseph is almost 6 now. You just smile and look around at your ever growing family. John now has two kids Rosie and Ronald, Anderson and Sally have one Edward, Mycroft and Amber have a little girl they named Anthea, Sherlock and Molly are pregnant with twins boy and girl but haven't decided on names yet, and Mrs Hudson is still here. That old girl is still going. Greg looks over everyone and looks so happy he turns you "I never thought I'd ever get to be a father and now we have 5 beautiful children together." You smile and give him a kiss "We need a method we haven't used on Sherlock to use on Mycroft." "What?" "Think about it." He does and his face lights up. He smiles big. "What did Mycroft say?" "Walked up and says looks like triplets." Greg's eyes widen. Turns out Mycroft was right and we ended up just punching him. We were too lazy to get a new method. We now have three more children, Scarlett Justice, Jaelyn Amelia, and Mark Sterling. We had to dig deep for those names. We have 8 children when the doctors said it'd be a miracle for us to just have one. Mark, Scarlett, and Jaelyn are 2 now, Noah and Isaac are almost 4, Ella and Zoe are almost 6, and Joseph is almost 8. We have some days when Greg and I just look at each other and go dear god what have we gotten ourselves into with this many children but we love it anyway. Not only has our family grown but the others have too. John and Mary stopped at two Rosie and Ronald, Mycroft and Amber have Anthea, Aiden, and Andrew, Anderson and Sally have three Edward, Emma, and Emmett, and lastly, Sherlock and Molly have Martin, Mason, and Melody. We lost Mrs Hudson right after the triplets were born. She made it to their first birthday. All of the kids called her Grandmum. She's met all the children, and we all have twins surprisingly, except John and Mary. Mycroft's Andrew and Aiden, Sherlock's Mason and Melody, and Anderson's Emma and Emmett. Yeah, we are all one big happy family.


End file.
